O Amor É Um Campo De Batalha
by MsArtheart
Summary: [HARUKA x YUKINO][Haruka's PoV] Haruka está atordoada por conta dos recentes acontecimentos em Fuuka. Isso, e a breve declaração de amor vinda de Yukino. Trocando em miúdos: A batalha que deveria ter acontecido se Suzushiro Haruka fosse uma HiME! *YURI F/F e Fluffy * .Harukino.
1. Heartlessness

_**Obs: Infinitas referências ao malapropismo de Haruka porque sim!**_

 _ **(Haruka's PoV)**_

 ** _Enjoy~_ **[Diana go! Koumokuten go! Dream team chuuuu~ ]

* * *

Eu, a temida Suzushiro Haruka, não consigo me concentrar nas atividades executivas do Conselho Estudantil. Desde o dia que eu misteriosamente acordei no quarto de Yukino, perdida e atordoada das coisas que estavam acontecendo bem embaixo do meu nariz, ando inquieta. Toda aquela felicidade repentina dela em me ver e o beijo roubado simplesmente não me passou goela abaixo até hoje- DROGA! Anteontem mesmo eu podia simplesmente apreciar a companhia dela sem incômodo algum! Agora mal posso ouvir seus passos ecoando pelo gabinete do Conselho Estudantil que meu coração quase explode... Maldita hora em que Yukino se confessou! Porque diabos eu corri de lá sem nem ao menos deixar ela terminar o que queria dizer? Como posso eu, a Grande Leoa de Fuuka, ter fugido com a _perna entre os rabos_ com medo de umas míseras palavras de afeto? Infernos, como que fui demorar tanto tempo para perceber seus sentimentos, YUKINO!?

 _Logo eu..._

 _Uma garota igual ela..._

 ** _Inadmissível_** _._

Eu mal tive tempo para engolir essa historia bizarra de HiMES e Childs e seja mais o que for, que dirá sua confissão! Tch. Sua confissão... Eu devia ao menos ter deixado Yukino terminar de por para fora o que ela tanto guardou para si... Parabéns Haruka, você é uma bela de uma EGOÍSTA. Essa palavra não vai sair da minha cabeça nunca mais... EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGO- -

— Haruka chan...?

— EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA EGOÍSTA- -

— HARUKA!

— EGO- Uh?

 _Abri meus olhos na mesma hora. As delicadas mãos de Yukino repousavam a poucos centímetros de meu rosto e por pouco eu não as machuquei com uma nova batida de testa na mesa._

— Haruka-chan...

 _Olhei para ela sem saber o que responder. Meu queixo já tocava sua palma e minhas sobrancelhas quebrariam se eu as arqueasse mais do que já estavam arqueadas._

— ...Está tudo bem?

 _Porcaria, agora ela vai ficar preocupada atoa! Preciso dizer algo convincente... Melhor eu segurar suas mãos para ela não perceber minha agonia!_

— Oi, Yukino. Não é nada. Só estou estressada com os preparativos da formatura.

— A formatura, claro...

 _DROGA! Yukino está com um olhar totalmente devastado! Agora ela tem certeza absoluta que eu não estou bem. Até soltar suas mãos das minhas ela soltou... Ok, hora de por o plano B em ação! Vou_ fechar o jogo _pra Yukino de uma vez por todas, já que não é como se eu conseguisse esconder algo dela mesmo..._

— Tá... Não é só a formatura. Acho que a gente tem que por os pingos nos us de uma vez por todas.

— A expressão é "Pingos nos 'is'"...

 _Sua correção foi totalmente diferente desta vez. Sem toda aquela animação natural de Yukino por estar sendo útil em me ajudar; ela apenas me corrigiu de forma automática. Na verdade parecia que ela estava dando seu máximo para ignorar a própria tristeza, mas falhou miseravelmente. Me sinto na obrigação de não_ _deixar a_ rede cair _agora._

— Corta essa, você entendeu!

— Ah... Desculpa...

— Tch. Assim você me desarma, Yukino...

— N-não foi a intenção...

 _MERDA! Eu não devia ter pensado tão alto... Mas desta vez eu não me importei em me explicar e não falei uma única palavra mais. Por pura sorte Yukino deixou isso passar.._

— Haruka-chan, você... Você ainda pretende passar a noite lá em casa como tínhamos combinado semana passada? Ou prefere conversar no Waki Ronalds?

 _Pelo menos ela está mais calma agora e está deixando a velha rotina voltar com tudo -até mesmo essa usual preocupação dela-. Melhor eu_ cantar _conforme a música._

— Se a gente já deixou combinado então eu não vou voltar _pra_ trás. Além do mais eu acho que nossa conversa precisa mesmo ser em um ambiente _estreito_.

— "Restrito", haruka-chan.

— É, é.

 _De novo ela com esse sorriso envergonhado! Assim fica difícil, viu... Tsc._

— Não me provoque, Yukino!

— Ehehe... Combinado então?

— Sim. Te encontro mais tarde.

Tentei dizer da forma mais natural possível, mas minhas bochechas avermelhadas de vergonha e a irritação pelo fato de eu ter sempre as palavras corrigidas não deixou minha voz sair do jeito que deveria. Na verdade a voz saiu de forma grotesca e quase num grunhido grave. Pela indiferença estampada na cara da Yukino eu acho que meu jeito de falar não importa, contanto que eu cumpra minha palavra. Mas o problema não é Yukino em si, e sim o risinho falso e o bater de palmas que veio daquela fábrica de chá ambulante chamada Fujino Shizuru que acabou de entrar. MAS QUE BOSTA! Acho que ela ouviu boa parte da nossa conversa... Minto. Ela fez bem pior! Se aproximou da **MINHA** Yukino e cochichou algo que obviamente deixou **MINHA** secretária executiva muito incomodada.

 _Que vontade de chutar daqui essa desocupada..._

— Oooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii, eu não consegui escutar o que você disse pra Yukino, sua Bubuzuke-onna.

— Ara, mas eu não disse nada de mais, nee?

— K-kaichou...

— Essa cara angustiada da Yukino não me engana! É bom você _fechar o jogo_ logo Shiiizuuuuuuru!

— Ara, não precisa usar esse tom ameaçador comigo, Suzushiro-san... Eu só dei os parabéns para a Kikukawa-san pelo _romance_ de vocês finalmente estar progredindo... Ao contrario da cura do seu fatídico malapropismo.

— Malaprariaoqueeee!? REPETE SE VOCÊ TIVER CORAGEM!

— Fujino-san, por favor...

— Ara? Você ainda não teve grande conversa com ela, Kikukawa-san? Para alguém que sempre está no controle de Suzushiro-san você está bem atrapalhada desta vez, nee? Que vergonhoso...

 _Agora Fujino passou dos limites. Que ela fale_ cenourinhas _sobre mim, mas insultar Yukino desse jeito eu não vou perdoar! Principalmente com algo tão pessoal quanto os seus sentimentos so- Sobr- - Sobre..._

 _...Sobre mim._

 **BOTOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-—-**

— NÃO FIQUE ESPALHANDO MERDA POR AI BUBUZUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _E a bomba Suzushiro explodiu. Apenas sinto pela mesa que partiu ao meio, mas os abusos de Shizuru acabam hoje._

— C-calma, Haruka-chan!

 _Quanto mais Yukino me agarrava e me pedia calma mais meu sangue fervia. Por quanto tempo Shizuru sabia sobre a Yukino? E se ela manipulou minha melhor amiga ao seu favor só porque ela é apaixonada por mim? Minha única vontade agora é arrancar o sorriso cínico desse rosto de PORCELANA BARATA!_

— NÃO ME SEGURE, YUKINO! EU VOU PEGAR ESSA LINGUA DE _TRAÇA_ AGORA!

— Porquê deste ato tão bruto, Suzushiro-san...? Se virando logo contra mim que estou realmente torcendo pelo futuro _namoro_ de vocês...?

 _Maldita shizuru, sempre fugindo do confronto! Porque ela não para de se esquivar e encara a fúria Suzushiro como uma pessoa honrada!? QUANDO EU CONSEGUIR POR AS MÃOS NESSA DESGRAÇ- -_

— Trapo-

 _Um tropeço me parou na hora._

— O certo... É língua... De trapo...

 _Logo no momento que eu estava para segurar a manga engomada de Shizuru e evitar que ela alcance a porta de saída do Conselho Estudantil, Yukino se jogou em cima de mim e me derrubou como um alvo em caça. E olha que eu não caio por nada! Mas o que me parou não foi o peso em si e sim sua voz exausta pela tentativas de acalmar minha raiva. Hnf. Por quanto tempo vou continuar te causando problemas uh, Yukino...?_

— Ara, ara... Até que as coisa s estão progredindo mais rápido que imaginei, nee? Sempre imaginei que no fim das contas a Suzushiro-san _fosse dessas_ que gosta de ficar por baixo, fufufu...

 _E a maldita escondeu o sorriso falso atrás do leque e saiu porta afora logo depois. Tch. Essa inútil só sabe provocar os outros e fugir das_ exigências _. Sorte minha o Reito não estar na sala também, se não eu ia acabar ouvindo esporro gratuito daquele mauricinho!_

— Haruka-chan...Você...

A voz sussurrada de Yukino me tirou do modo berserk totalmente. Péssima hora para minha raiva passar... A corrida atrás de shizuru durou pouquíssimos minutos e a queda bem menos que segundos, mas só agora me sinto imóvel pra valer. Droga... Não quero admitir, mas som abafado da respiração quente dela na minha nuca de certa forma ajudou na fuga de Shizur- Espera, no que eu estou pensando!?

— ...-Planeja ir atrás dela?

 _E eu sim deveria. Por sua honra, Yukino, eu deveria ir atrás dessa Fujino fujona e resolver todos os mal entendidos criados ao longo desses malditos anos. Mas realmente... Isso importa agora?_

 ** _Ela importa?_**

— Isso importa? Fujino já fugiu mesmo... Já você não tem que s—

 _Como se já tivesse imaginado o que eu estava pronta para dizer, Yukino rapidamente saiu de cima de mim e se sentou ao meu lado no piso amaciado pelo carpete do gabinete sem força suficiente para ficar de pé. Assim que eu me levantei eu peguei a mão de Yukino para também levantá-la, vi a mistura de desespero e humilhação no fundo de seus olhos esverdeados. Tch... Novamente voltei a pensar nos incontáveis problemas que já causei e nos infinitos mais que eu provavelmente causaria sem ela ao meu lado..._

— Me desculpe Haruka-chan, eu realmente nunca contei nad–-

— Amanhã, Yukino... Discutimos isso Amanhã.

Desta vez eu quem não deixei ela terminar o que tanto queria dizer. Ali definitivamente não é o lugar apropriado. A verdade é que nem mesmo eu estou preparada pra lidar com... Isso.

 _Por que antes de aceitar os sentimentos de Yukino, primeiro tenho que lidar com os meus..._

— Haruka...chan...

— Vamos embora, Yukino. Hoje não se teve muito o que fazer pelo Conselho Estudantil mesmo...

Yukino acenou com a cabeça, pegando nossas coisas enquanto eu tentava deixar a mesa quebrada ao menos apresentável para o pessoal que vier busca-la para conserto. Desta vez ela não fez nenhum comentário profissional sobre o quanto isso vai custar ao fundo orçamentário do Conselho Estudantil... Pelo visto ela estava com humor zero para lidar com isso, assim como eu já estava querendo mandar tudo pro _inverno_. Apenas tranquei a sala e nos afastamos dali como se o lugar estivesse em quarentena. Por mais que meus pensamentos estivessem longe, eu não larguei as mãos de Yukino uma única vez até a volta aos dormitórios.

 _Em contra partida, não trocamos uma única palavra mais aquele dia._

Chegando aos quartos nós mudamos de roupa, lanchamos e arrumamos nossas coisas para voltar para a casa dos nossos pais na manhã seguinte. Tudo isso sob o comando da quinta sinfonia do silêncio. Para Yukino o silêncio sempre foi o seu conforto, mas para mim aquilo foi uma punição... É como dizem por ai: Quando uma fera está muito quieta... **Por coisa boa não é**. E meu Silêncio apenas denunciava o quão sem chão eu estava.

 _"Hnf... Ficar aqui presenciando a amargura de Yukino não está ajudando em nada! GYAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"_

Tch. Decidi vestir uma calça e casaco moletom já querendo sair para pegar ar fresco. Por milhagre ou total vergonha Yukino não suspirou uma única sílaba, apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou dedilhando as teclas do seu laptop sem coragem alguma de me olhar nos olhos. Tentei fechar a porta da forma mais delicada que pude.. Mas ainda assim eu ouvi o grito de susto vindo do lado de dentro do nosso quarto.

 _Oops._

— Um, dois, três... Três, dois, um... Um, doooois, trêêêêssss...! TRÊS! DOIS! U- UGHHH! NEM MARCHAR DIREITO EU CONSIGO MAIS!

Desisto. Melhor só caminhar devagar... E mesmo com a academia se recuperando aos poucos, muitas marcas físicas desta tragédia declarada ainda estão espalhadas por onde quer que se olhe. Ainda assim eu continuei esta patrulha sem rumo definido... As imagens vivas do meu confronto com Shizuru e sua Princesa Gélida, os insultos e acusações contra Yukino, o grande clima de culpa ao redor deste jardim e até mesmo a cara de cachorro maltratado da Garota Maionese estão voltando com tudo agora que passo em frente a este dormitório secreto.

Bah! Eu sempre soube que Shizuru é uma incorrigível usuária do calçado **quarenta e dois** e eu sempre _caguei e andei_ pra isso, porque apesar da corja inútil de sapatilhas que a seguia -fora as que a admiravam à distancia de forma nada quieta-, ela ainda fazia seu trabalho. Ela ainda se importava com o bem comum da academia. O que sempre me deixou puta foi o fato dela nunca precisar mover a bunda da cadeira pra fazer as coisas acontecerem. Tch. Eu não acredito que até eu cheguei a admirar ela quando a conheci! Porque antes ela não era assim...

Heh. Se eu parar para olhar no espelho eu ainda consigo ver a marca na minha testa causada pelo _golpe Zidane_. Um espólio de guerra que tenho o orgulho de manter, por que aquele reservatório de chá sabia muito bem que merecia mesmo uns tabefes.

Mas Yukino...

Yukino não merecia tamanho sofrimento. Na verdade eu não consigo me perdoar por saber que eu sou a principal causa da sua dor- - Logo eu que jurei não deixar nada e muito menos ninguém maltratar ela de novo... Eu não faço idéia do que fazer agora pra corrigir isso- - Céus, eu praticamente passei a minha vida inteira ao seu lado e nunca- -

"'Se for pelo meu bem amado, eu farei qualquer coisa'. É assim que você pensa?"

As palavras de Shizuru ecoavam vivas na minha cabeça... Droga, como que eu demorei tanto pra entender isso?! A questão ali nunca foi o bem estar da escola, e sim proteger quem se a-

— Quem se ama...

 _Heh. Acho que agora está mais do que na hora de pagar por seus pecados, Fujino..._

 ** _CONTINUA..._**

* * *

Famigerado golpe Zidane, você quer *arroba* Shizuru Fujino? huehuehue

...Sim abiguinhos, eu vagueio nessa terra digital tempo o suficiente para sempre me lembrar dessa delícia de meme futebolístico XD

Proximo capítulo: A batalha do Século que a sunrise ficou com preguiça de produzir! XD

(040414)


	2. Love is a Battle

**Haruka vai finalmente tirar satisfações com Shizuru sobre... Tudo. :v (sério, tudo mesmo!) (ainda Haruka's PoV)**

* * *

 **::::: Dormitório de Shizuru :::::**

Poucas pessoas sabem onde fica o dormitório oficial do Presidente do Conselho Estudantil. Desde que me conheço por aluna de Fuuka foi assim. São as regras absolutas da academia ou alguma porcaria do tipo. Tch. Uma regalia desnecessária para alguém imprestável, diga-se de _paisagem_... Ahem. O lance é que eu sei onde ela dorme e pelo visto não sou a única, pois ainda dá pra sentir o cheiro de gasolina e óleo queimado por perto... Heh, melhor assim. Não quero testemunhas para a LUTA DO SÉCULO que está para acontecer!

Sem mais demoras. Vesti o capuz do casaco de moletom e bati na porta de Shizuru com vontade. Ela respondeu quase que imediatamente.

\- Ara, minha Natsuki! Não precisamos mais das formalidades, você já tem passe livre para minha cam... Oh. Suzushiro-san. Boa noite.

 _Eu nem sequer pisquei com sua clara falta de moralidade contra a garota Kuga. Eu só queria ir direto ao ponto antes dos meus punhos irem direto à cara dela._

\- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ SABE!?

\- Seja um pouco mais específica e eu responderei com todo o prazer... Porque realmente, já faz um tempo que tenho ciência dos seus roncos... Se foi isso que você veio me perguntar.

 _...Mas tenho que admitir que quando Shizuru usa esse maldito tom malicioso comigo fica difícil segurar esses punhos..._

\- Tsc.. Já está de noite, Shizuru. Pode tirar sua máscara de _falsinete_ agora.

\- E arriscar ferir meu belo rosto com um soco furioso seu? Jamais~

Mesmo puxando meus botões do pior jeito que podia, Shizuru não negou minha visita. Pelo contrário, me deu espaço para entrar no seu dormitório e me conduziu para a nem um pouco modesta sala de estar. Agora entendo por que este dormitório em específico costuma ser escondido de todos... E o pior de tudo é que todo esse exagero combina perfeitamente com ela.

 _Maldita Fujino._

\- Deseja alguma coisa? Chá, talvez?

\- Eu só quero a resposta, Shizuru!

\- Chá será!~ Vou preparar agora.

E Shizuru se enfiou na cozinha antes mesmo de eu gritar com ela. Será que essa boneca de porcelana ambulante não sabe o perigo que está correndo!? Quando eu me levantei do banco ao lado da bancada para ir atrás dela, ela voltou com os utensílios para um _Chanoyu_ improvisado embaixo dos braços. Ela realmente queria fazer chá ao modo tradicional? LOGO AGORA!?

\- Fuuujiiiiinoooooo...

\- Não fique de pé, Suzushiro-san... O que meus futuros convidados pensarão de mim? Sente-se, sente-se.

E ela encostou as delicadas mãos decoradas no meu ombro para me forçar a sentar de novo. Ah, _que se dane._ Sentei e observei ela começar o maldito Chanoyu sabendo que ela não merecia um pingo do meu respeito. Não demorou muito para eu cruzar meus braços e finalmente fazer o próximo movimento dessa grande luta.

\- Por que você fez aquilo com a Yukino?

Minhas palavras foram duras. Meu olhar sobre ela expressava ira bruta. E pela primeira vez na vida vi Shizuru ponderar antes de dar uma resposta. Por um longo minuto ela ficou petrificada, praticamente sem saber o que fazer com os itens que estavam em suas mãos...

 _... E o som da água fervente a despertou do seu devaneio._

\- ...Acredite ou não, Suzushiro-san, mas eu me arrependo do que fiz. Assim como todas as HiMEs, nós nunca desejamos nossos... "poderes", digamos assim. E que pessoa de bem desejaria ter de sacrificar a felicidade alheia em nome da sua própria? Que dirá colocar nosso bem mais precioso em risco apenas para decretar o caos na terra?

Desta vez Shizuru fugia do meu olhar acusador. Ela olhava diretamente para a porta fechada como quem buscasse consolo. Provavelmente esperava uma certa Kuga abrir esta porta e ficar ao seu lado dizendo que o que ela fez tinha perdão...

Notícia quente pra você, Shizuru: Ela não vai aparecer agora.

E então Shizuru suspirou e se ergueu para me entregar o copo de chá quente. O tomei em um único gole, colocando o copo ali na bancada mesmo e voltando toda minha atenção para ela mais uma vez. Ela também se serviu do chá que fez, mudando lentamente a postura maliciosa que odeio com todo meu coração.

\- No meu caso, Haruka... Apenas... Aconteceu.

 _E com isso veio seu primeiro gole._

-...E acredito que Kikukawa-san sabia muito bem dos riscos que corria.

 _E então o segundo gole._

Por mais que a vontade de amaciar essa cara dura da Fujino com meus punhos me consuma, eu estranhamente me mantive calma quando ela falou de Yukino. Fora que o foco aqui é tirar ela dessa maldita zona de conforto e descobrir se ela ainda é a rival que eu antes tive o maior orgulho de considerar...

Então vamos _cobrar_ a prova agora.

\- Eu disse pra você tirar a maldita máscara _onipresente_!

\- Hm? Não seria onipotente?

\- VOCÊ ENTENDEU!

E Shizuru suspirou pesadamente, abandonando seu chá ao lado do bule oriental para lentamente se levantar e se juntar a mim na bancada. Assim que sentou no banco, ela ainda teve a _indecência_ de ficar quieta e de cabeça baixa! Por um acaso ela quer me fazer perder mais tempo!? Quando eu já estava para gritar com ela de novo- -

\- Tá...

\- Hã!? "Tá" o quê!?

E ela me de aquele mesmo olhar assustador de quando nós quatro estivemos no jardim secreto do dormitório do Presidente do Conselho Estudantil pela primeira vez. Eu me calei na hora...

\- Você quer respostas, certo? Não foi para isso que você veio? Então respostas eu vou te dar. Você quer saber porquê, de todas as outras pessoas neste mundo amaldiçoado, porque logo _ela_? Sua mais preciosa _melhor amiga_ Kikukawa Yukino?

Ouvir Shizuru mencionar o nome de minha melhor amiga dessa forma debochada reascendeu minha fúria com tudo.

\- SE VOCÊ ESTIVER TIRANDO SARRO DA YUKINO, EU- -

Eu já estava para levantar mais uma vez para defender a honra de Yukino quando Shizuru me abraçou forte.

\- Como eu disse antes, apenas... Aconteceu, Haruka... Desculpe mesmo...

E ela suspirou alto e descompassadamente, me abraçando o mais forte que podia. Desta vez ela realmente parecia um ser humano com seus incontáveis erros quando fungava e segurava o choro em pequenos soluços. Mas pro _inverno_ que eu vou confortar essa Fujino! Quando eu já estava levando minhas mãos para seus ombros querendo afastá-la de mim, ela se agarrou em mim com o máximo de suas forças.

\- Por favor, _Haruka_... Apenas me escute...

Sinceramente, nem eu mesma acreditei nos meus ouvidos. Sem dúvida alguma esta foi a batalha decisiva de Suzushito Haruka versus O Mundo, que no dado momento era Shizuru. Mas com a cara mais amarrada do mundo eu deixei ela chorar seus prantos e enfim e me contar a grande verdade do mundo HiME.

\- O conto do destino das HiMEs sempre esteve vivo em minha família, porque a exatos trezentos anos atrás uma Fujino também se tornou uma HiME, exatamente com a mesma arma e a mesma child. Uma herança nada desejada, digamos assim. Eu fui criada para ser a esposa do próximo Lord Obsidian e carregar todo o poder da estrela HiME comigo. Fui abusada, humilhada e até ludibriada a seguir os desejos de minha família. Este era um fardo que nunca desejei ter, obviamente. Eu nunca quis me apaixonar por ninguém. Imagina? Você descobrir o amor verdadeiro e ter de batalhar para não destruí-lo? Colocá-lo em constante perigo porque outras onze amaldiçoadas também estão na mesma situação que você e também não estão dispostas a perder seu bem mais precioso?

Eu apenas a olhava atentamente, sem absorver um único soluço de Shizuru.

\- Desde o inicio eu escolhi esconder que era uma HiME. Escolhi esperar o tempo decidir o destino de nós onze e então deixar a última HiME acabar com este ciclo vicioso me derrotando, afinal eu não teria nenhuma pessoa especial para perder... E então apareceu esta menina rebelde e cheia de amargura no olhar. Eu acabei lembrando que antes de tudo eu também sou humana... E desta vez eu a deixei me cativar, mesmo sabendo que Natsuki poderia se tornar minha maior fraqueza... E de fato ela foi. No fim das contas tudo correu fora dos meus planos. Natsuki também era uma HiME, e eu tinha de protegê-la até o momento em que teria que tirar sua vida... E as coisas seguiram o rumo que você mesma viu.

 _Mais um longo suspiro dela. Desta vez mais confiante. Eu apenas a deixava se abrir de seus terrores..._

\- ...Eu não tive muita escolha na vida a não ser deixar pessoas como você me odiar, Suzushiro-san. Aliás, agradeço profundamente por existir pessoas como você no mundo. Você foi o que manteve nossa escola firme. Você se importa profundamente com o bem estar mútuo, mesmo sendo guiada na maioria das vezes por ideais digamos que... Bem _conservadores_. Mas eu sei que seu coração sempre está no caminho certo, de outra forma você não estaria aqui após a meia noite buscando a verdade...

 _E então ela desfez do abraço para me encarar com olhos envergonhados._

\- Eu... Eu não vou me fazer de santa. Confesso que eu guardo até hoje um profundo e _nefasto_ sentimento invejoso de você e de Kikukawa-san... Sim, me dá certa vergonha de admitir, mas eu tenho mesmo inveja da forma que a Kikukawa-san te _idolatra_ ; de como vocês são imbatíveis quando trabalham juntas e principalmente de como uma não funciona sem a outra. Com a Natsuki eu precisei por incontáveis vezes barganhar, confirmar a todo instante minha lealdade a ela e ainda assim receber migalhas de seu afeto como recompensa. Fui _egoísta_ , eu sei. Usei meus poderes para fins pessoais mesmo sabendo que não devia. Mas espero que entendas que o amor pode se manifestar de varias formas, e essa... Essa foi a minha.

 _Finalmente Fujino se calou. Eu já não conseguia mais ouvir uma única sílaba mesquinha vinda dela. Eu necessitava gritar o quão perversa ela é. E mais que óbvio, foi o que fiz. E com **estilo**._

\- ...Chama isso de AMOR? Como você se atreve a usar o amor como desculpa para as suas atrocidades!? Você é uma vergonha para toda sua geração! Eu não devia esperar menos do que covardia vindo de você! EU NÃO SEI NEM POR ONDE COMEÇAR! Você usa sua criação como desculpa _esparramada_ para justificar os erros que cometeu! Você se deixou causar toda essa desgraça em sua vida sem realmente lutar de verdade e ainda vem culpar os outros!? Tch. No fim das contas você é uma vergonha, ouviu bem? VERGONHA! VER-GO-NH—

 ***SSSSSSLAP!***

(Hell Yeah Tapa!)

\- ...Suzushiro-san... Não sei se posso aceitar acusações vindas de alguém que nunca sequer compreendeu um sentimento além da _ira_ em toda sua breve vida.

\- Ira? IRA!? Ah, mas você vai ver o que é ira ago- ...rah...

" _De onde saiu tanta força?! Como Shizuzu conseguiu desviar meu poderoso punho Suzushiro desse jeito!? Nghh..."_

\- Como se atreve, sua- ME SOLTA!

Não importa o quanto eu me debata e quase quebre um braço, Shizuru ainda consegue me imobilizar como uma cobra imobiliza sua presa... O que é estranho porque eu conseguiria facilmente sair dessa posição em que estamos agora, mas eu simplesmente não tenho força alguma para me mex- Ahhh, droga... Eu estou fraca por causa do chá que ela me deu! MERDA! De novo eu fui enganada por essa maldita Fujino!

\- VOCÊ ME _TROCOU_ , SUA VÍBORA! Será que você não sabe a lutar sem jogo sujo? Tch, eu não acredito...

\- Me perdoe, mas este artifício foi necessário. Eu prezo pelo meu bem estar físico, e você no momento é uma perigosa ameaça.

\- DESGRAÇADA! Logo quando eu começo a achar que já vi todos os seus podres você ainda consegue me surpreender! ***PTCHH*** Aprenda, sua aberração ambulante: SUZUSHIRO HARUKA NUNCA DESISTE!

\- ...Cuspir em mim não vai te fazer melhor do que eu, Suzushiro-san. Eu admito que eu possa até ter minhas falhas, mas você não está tão atrás assim.

" _Essa mulher é um monstro... Ela lambeu minha saliva cuspida em seu rosto! Ughh... Esta noite eu só vou ter pesadelos..."_

\- Suzushiro-s... Não. **_Haruka_** , escute bem você o que vou dizer agora: Tudo que acreditas sobre o bem e o mal não passam de mentiras. A grande convicção ilusória de um mundo correto e disciplinado que você criou simplesmente não existe, porque o ser humano foi criado com defeitos. O mundo real é exatamente cruel e injusto... Nós _cometemos_ erros. Nós _buscamos_ os erros... Ou eles apenas _se agarram_ em nós. Não existe coragem no medo, Haruka, e nem sempre mesmo com um plano bem orquestrado nós conseguimos alcançar nossos objetivos. Nem tudo acontece da forma que queremos... E você me acusa de não ter um pingo de humanidade, mas meus atos foram mais humanos do que qualquer um outro ser humano ousaria cometer. Eu não devo aceitar esta acusação injusta vindo de você, _logo de você_ que vive numa bolha e não percebe que sua vida é estar junto de Yukino como _enamorada_. Ela te ama como mais que amiga SIM e eu posso dizer com toda a certeza da natureza que você TAMBÉM a ama desta forma e sempre soube disso, mas você nega este sentimento como se fosse uma maldição e o enterra no mais obscuro do seu subquociente e isso está causando a ruína do seu relacionamento com a Kikukawa-san. Você ao menos parou para considerar os sentimentos de Yukino? Enxergou as entrelinhas em cada ação dela? Desde o _primeiro dia_ que a vi junto de você, eu sabia. Sabia que ela te amava incondicionalmente e que ela sofreria por culpa da sua TAMANHA INSENSIBILIDADE! Me diga: quem é o verdadeiro monstro aqui? Eu, você, ou ambas? Sinceramente, Haruka... Estoure esta bolha de hipocrisia que está te impedido de ver as coisas como realmente são! O mundo não é apenas preto ou branco; ele é mais cinza do que você pode imaginar. Mas não é de todo ruim deixar outras cores realçar sua vida. Você é uma tela viva e Yukino suas cores. Juntas vocês irão criar uma linda obra de arte, afinal vocês são o relacionamento perfeito.

 _Tudo que eu fiz foi piscar várias e varias e várias vezes._ _Desta vez quem ficou sem reação fui eu. Shizuru expôs uma verdade que eu mesma negava... Yukino está apaixonada por mim e ela sempre esteve ao meu lado mesmo que eu estivesse mais do que errada._

' _Vocês são o relacionamento perfeito._ ' Esta última frase está ecoando infinitamente na minha cabeça! Estar com Yukino é tão... Natural... Nós realmente não nos separamos por nada! Isso desde bem pequenas... Lembrando bem, quando eu estava no Jardim de Infância e contei para papai e mamãe que salvei uma menina indefesa de uns valentões cabeça de melão, eles me perguntaram se eu sabia o nome dela e eu falei como se não fosse nada de mais. Papai então me contou que ela era a filha de um velho amigo seu e depois riu, dizendo que essa foi uma forma bem inusitada de começar a amizade com alguém. Eu dei de ombros, pra mim àquilo não foi nada de mais... Mas de uma coisa papai estava certo: Yukino sem dúvidas se tornaria minha amiga. Desde então nos tornamos inseparáveis... Bom, no início ela quem queria ficar sempre grudada em mim feito chiclete e eu admito que achei isso estranho nos primeiros dias, mas com o tempo eu fui me acostumando com a companhia dela... Até houve uma vez -quando ainda éramos ginasiais- que ela ficou doente e teve de ficar de cama por uns dias e eu me senti tão fraca e incompleta! Uma total inútil... Só depois disso que eu passei a considerar Yukino a minha outra metade. Até as férias nós sempre passamos juntas, fora as incontáveis vezes que marcamos de dormir uma na casa da outra, mas...

\- Mas ela é uma garota igual a mim! Isso é totalmente _NÃO-CERTO!_ Nós simplesmente não podemos... S-ser um ca-ca-ca-ca-ca- _CARNAL!_

\- ...Ara? Carnal...? Oh, Suzushiro-san... Já pensando nesta parte _instigante_ de um relacionamento amoroso...

\- CASAL! EU QUIS DIZER CASAL!

\- Sigh... Sinto que seja necessário fazer algumas suposições... Falando sobre garotos: aqui temos os populares Kanzaki Reito e Yuuchi Tate. Se por ventura um deles descobrisse que você é o grande amor da vida dele e ele se confessasse para você, qual seria sua reação?

\- Reito é um mauricinho mais inútil que você. Tate que vá catar coquinhos, aquele imbecil.

\- E o Masashi Takeda?

\- Takeda é um frangote. Nem em mil anos eu daria uma chance para alguém tão fraco!

\- Takumi-kun ou Akira-kun?

\- Takumi quem? Akira quem?

\- O irmão da Mai-san e seu colega de quarto.

\- Eles são dois pirralhos! VOCÊ PERDEU A CABEÇA!?

\- Ara, suposições são suposições... Oh, ainda temos o Kaiji Sakomizu-sensei e o esquecido professor de artes!

\- Não me interessa nenhum deles, sua maluca!

\- Devo presumir então que você é Lésbica.

\- NÃO SOU NÃO! Mas eu entendi aonde você quer chegar e não gostei!

\- Acredito que você saiba como nascem os bebês, certo? Haverá um dia em que você vai ter de deixar um homem te tocar, e juntos vocês vão conceber o futuro ou futura herdeira do legado Suzushiro.

\- Ainda está muito cedo para pensar nisso!

\- Nem tanto, afinal você já está em uma fase fértil; e creio que já deve existir planos para garantir a continuidade de sua família, certo? Por outro lado você não estaria planejando cursar engenharia...

\- Já falei que está muito cedo pra pensar nisso! Além do mais eu não quero ser mãe de um _repolho_ tão cedo...

\- Mas em algum momento da sua vida você vai ter de seguir as tradições mundanas e se casar... E se você tiver um marido e ainda comandar a Corporação Suzushiro, sua atenção será dividida entre ele e seu trabalho. Você terá muito pouco tempo para passar com sua bem apreciada Yukino...

\- Não se ela trabalhar comigo!

\- E como você pode estar tão certa disso, Haruka-san?

\- A Corporação Suzushiro é um negócio de família, e Yukino É minha família! Ela NASCEU pra compartilhar seu sucesso ao meu lado!

\- Ara, que Curioso… Estaria você insinuando a possibilidade de você se casar com a Kikukawa-san? Porque dividir glórias e sucessos é o que pessoas casadas geralmente fazem...

\- NÃO ESTOU!

\- Me pergunto se você sequer pensou em como Yukino poderia ser tornar uma esposa prendada e exemplar no futuro? O tipo totalmente carinhosa e protetora com um toque de _submissão_...

\- ELA VAI SER DAS MELHORES!

\- Aposto que ela seria do tipo que espera pacientemente seu marido com uma janta quentinha, casa arrumada e crianças postas devidamente na cama. Falando em cama... Ela com certeza poderia _beijar_ seu amado nos lábios enquanto retira seu paletó pesado... E também poderia saciar as vontades do esposo da forma que ele mais gosta… Hmm… Talvez "ela". Afinal todas as formas de amor valem a pena Hoje em dia… Sabe de uma coisa, Haruka-san? Acho que vou roubar a Kikukawa-san de você~

(Haruka Greatly disaproves)

\- SÓ SOB MEU CADAVER!

\- Aposto que além disso tudo ela deve saber beijar muito bem...

\- CALA A BOCA SHIZURU! Eu não vou deixar qualquer Zé ruela ou Maria dondoca tocar a MINHA Yukino! Ela é minha, totalmente minha e _sozinha_ minha!

\- E o que acha de você tocar Yukino da forma que casais normalmente se tocam?

\- V-v-v-v-v-v-v-você quis dizer… _Daquela_ forma?

\- Yep.

\- Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mas eu n-n-nunca... E ela também n-não...

\- E como você pode estar tão certa disso?

\- P-Porque eu estou! Quer dizer… Por que… Ela disse uma vez que apenas seu amado teria a permissão de beijá-la...

E…?

\- E **EU** sou "o amado" dela... Puta merda- AGORA EU QUERO BEIJAR YUKINO! _DAR_ _SATISFAÇÃO_ A ELA! FAZÊ-LA FELIZ COMO UM CASAL NORMALMENTE FAZ!

\- Mesmo Yukino sendo uma garota igual a você?

\- Isso não me importa mais! Eu só quero ela do meu lado pra sempre!

\- Sejamos francas, Suzushiro-san: Você é yukinosexual. _"heh._ _exatamente_ _como eu pensei..."_ Creio que este seja o momento em que posso te soltar. Você está no caminho mais do que certo agora... Então volte para o seu dormitório. Eu já te separei de sua Yukino o suficiente. Ela deve estar bem preocupada à essa hora tardia.

 _Ainda é inacreditável que Shizuru tenha feito algo que eu nunca iria imaginar que essa cascavel seria capaz: ajudar outro ser humano que não tenha o nome começando por Kuga Natsuki. Ela até me ajudou a me levantar do chão! Mas como eu deveria esperar, ela ainda mantinha quintas intenções no seu ato. Ela me puxou para si e apoiou seus braços nos meus ombros. Tch._

\- Suzushiro-san, que apressada você é! Pulando em cima de outra mulher desta forma... Deveria eu _roubar_ seu primeiro beijo?

\- CORTA ESSA, SUA PEÇONHENTA!

E eu empurrei Shizuru e segui para a saída principal do dormitório sem mais cerimônias. Shizuru apenas riu, depois me seguiu. Ela abriu a dita porta e eu passei por ela à passos pesados. Parei bem na entrada e me virei para encará-la uma ultima vez antes de partir. Não posso deixar de fazer o que eu _necessito_ fazer desde que bati nessa porta.

\- Não pense que eu estou em dívida com você, sua _chácolatra_!

\- Essa foi apenas uma amigável conversa entre duas colegas e integrantes do Conselho Estudantil de Fuuka, não foi?

" _Heh….Ela vai adorar."_

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Shizuru?

 ***THUD!***

(Hell Yeah Punch!)

\- Roxo combina mesmo com você. Passar bem.

" _Vitoriosa Suzushiro passando!"_

 _\- Tsc... Eu mereci essa._

* * *

 **::::: Dormitório de Haruka e Yukino :::::**

Já passava de duas horas da manhã quando voltei para a área dos dormitórios. É tão raro eu ficar acordada por tanto tempo que eu estou até me sentindo uma delinquente! Mal sinal! Enfim. O caminho de volta estava mal iluminado e com um ar sombrio e devastado por causa do horário, mas eu pouco me impor- Ué? O dormitório também está escuro... Yukino provavelmente ficou cansada de tanto me esperar e acabou indo dormir. Tch... Por sim, por não é melhor eu checar se ela está bem antes de eu ir dormir também... Hm. Ela está deitada de barriga para cima e no sétimo céu do sono, mas o laptop ainda está ligado ao seu lado e seus óculos ainda estava no seu rosto. Bem como eu imaginei, ela pegou no sono enquanto me esperava. Ah, essa Yukino...

\- Desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto...

E com isso eu peguei seu laptop e o levei para a escrivaninha, depois voltei para a borda da cama e tirei os óculos do seu rosto gentilmente. Olhei para ela mais uma vez... Tão serena e delicada que é melhor eu parar de perder tempo ficando de pé aqui e fazendo barulhos que eu não devia! Vou é tomar uma ducha antes de dormir! Eu não quero deitar na minha cama ainda cheirando a chá e Shizuru! Pois bem. Assim que abri a porta do banheiro –já apropriadamente de banho tomado, vestida com minha camisola e os cabelos devidamente secos- segui em direção da cama e lá deitei. Não deu nem cinco minutos e eu olhei para a direção de Yukino... Ela... Ela até parece um anjo enquanto todo esse tempo eu fui seu demônio... UGHHH! EU PRECISOME REDIMIR!

Eu não pensei _quatro_ vezes e saí da minha cama para ir deitar com a Yukino. Geez! Eu tinha esquecido do quanto a cama dela é macia e espaçosa! Fora que ela está tão quentinha... A-a-a-acho que não tem problema abraçar ela agora, melhores amigas se abraçam o tempo todo, hohoho... Ok eu quero fazer isso e vou fazer isso! É-é-é s-só passar meu br-br-br-br-braço por cima da barriga dela e mi-mi-mi-mi-minhas pernas em cima da-da-da-da s-s-sua perna! YOSH! Agora e só fechar os olhos e dormir!

Mas assim que o fiz e quando eu finalmente consegui acalmar meus _badumps_ , eu senti a respiração quente da Yukino bem próximo do meu pescoço-

Sua coxa deslizando por dentro da minha-

Seu braço tocando meu busto- Seu corpo se agarrando no meu-

"Hmmmm... Haruka-chan... Gelada... Esquentar... Pre...ciso..."

Yukino sussurrou pra mim. Eu a abracei de volta...

 _Mas me pergunta se eu dormi?_

 ** _CONTINUA..._**

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _É, eu sei... Esse segundo capítulo foi meio gore mesmo kkk E isso foi totalmente intencional, afinal eu não conseguiria captar a extrema característica yandere da Shizuru se eu não exagerasse um pouquinho... Mas juro que agora só vem alegria e fofura!~_

 _E eu tive certos probleminhas para "localizar" o termo kindergarden (jardim de infância) para nosso famigerado português pq desde que eu me conheço por gente eu me refiro ao jardim de infância/maternal como "C.A" (Classe de Alfabetização) e quando eu fui revisar o cap eu tive que mudar a expressão às pressas se não ninguém ia entender pq o sistema de educação brasileiro esculhambou com tudo hehe._

 _Um outro detalhe que talvez passe beeem despercebido: eu costumo escrever conforme a mídia em que a obra original foi criada, por isso que quando eu faço fic sobre animes/mangás eu sempre uso honoríficos em japonês (sem tradução para san/chan/senpai/kaichou/ etc) pq eu tô acostumada a consumir essa mídia exatamente desta forma e convenhamos que o graça do anime/mangá está exatamente nisso de não traduzir os honoríficos, vai rs_

 _(040414) (240218)_


End file.
